In 3 Days
by mriss
Summary: Ellie & Emma find themselves in love with the same guy...Sean. Sean finds himself in love with two girls...Ellie & Emma. Then one girl tells him to choose. Who will he choose & who will walk? Who will survive the fall? COMPLETE!
1. Day 1

_(I am in no way affiliated with Degrassi. I don't own ne of it wouldn't that be awesome though Oh and this is based before he went to Wasaga & the shooting. For those of you who don't know POVpoint of view.)_

Day 1

Ellie's POV

I woke up with a start that morning...the morning it all changed. I took a shower and let the water run over my aching body. Sean and I had been up all night studying...and more. Smiling to myself I grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower, ring my wet hair and shaking it out. I put on a black tank top, black pants, and red arm bands. Afer that I dried my hair and let it hang loosely around my face, I added some make-up. After I closed the drawer I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist and I smiled. Sean pushed my hair away and kissed my neck, cheek, and lips making me smile.

"You know...I don't think the outfit works." He said and I gave him a quizzical look. "Without your smile...it just doesn't work." He ran his soft finger across my cheek and I smiled happily.

"Well I'll smile them...but only for you." I joked and kissed him lightly before walking to the kitchen. He followed me in nothing but his boxers.

I reached the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk and jelly. The bread I pulled out from the cupboard along with a cup. I turned and reached for the milk but it was gone. I turned around and saw Sean drinkingit straight from the carton. I tried bnot to gawk as each of his muscles acted in turn. I smiled and walked to him, tracing my finger along his chest.. He set the milk on the counter and put both arms around my waist.

"We're going to be late for school." I said as he lightly kissed me. At school and around his friends he was tough but alone hwas sweet and romantic. Even when he was around his friends he wasn't shy or embarrassed by me. He loved me and showed it always. I kissed him on the neck and pushed away. I didn't want to leave his arms but I knew I had to. If I was late again I could get kicked off my Co-Op.

I put jelly on the bread and poured the milk into the styrafoam cup. Sean held my waist while I did this and I tried not to shift where it would cause him to let go. Feeling loved was a feeling I didn't want to let go of.

"Sean...we've got to go. Now get dressed." I giggled slightly and threw him his pants and shirt.

"You want me to dress in the kitchen?" He sounded hurt.

"Well you're in there aren't you? And you've got your clothes...why not." He frowned.

"Fine," He whined and turned around so I wouldn't watch, although I'd already seen it all. Rolling my eyes I went over to the couch and picked up my bag and began stuffing my homework in it. By the time I was done, Sean was at the door waiting. I slipped my shoes on and we headed for school.

Emma's POV

It was a usual day. I woke up and showered and dressed in a pink & green tank top and jeans along with a pair of medium high flip flops. After drying my hair and applying my make up I went downstairs, finding my mom and Jack watching cartoons. Smiling I went into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar & diet soda from the fridge.

"Bye mom I love you!" I yelled and Rian out the door, grabbing my bag on the way. Greeting the sunshine as it hit my face I ran to the sidewalk and started down it. I flung my bag over my shoulder and stared down the street. It was only seven o' clock and school started at eight, I didn't need to be there. But I went in to help my step-dad, his cancer was in remission but he still liked the help.

As I walked towards the school I watched Sean's red convertible speed past with Ellie in the passenger seat. I burnt with envy as she held his hand in hers. It was more than I could bare and I ran to the school to avoid watching anything more. Until now I had not realized I still loved Sean, but seeing him that morning opened my eyes to it. We had been through so much together. Yet we hadn't made it through. Now Ellie had him and I wanted to die everytime I saw them. Hugging myself I ran into the school. Leaving them to whatever they had planned.

Sean's POV

Emma...Emma...her name still rang in my mind as I watched her run into the school hugging herself. Ellie saw me look at her and instinctavly held my hand tighter. Knowing she was waiting for a reassuring squeeze I squeezed her hand and got out of the car. I ran over to the other side of the car to open the door for Ellie when I saw Emma watching through the window, tears running down her cheeks. When she saw me she wiped the tears away and walked towards her step-dad's room.

Oh Emma I want to comfort you...be there for you...I miss you. I thought when I felt something slam into my legs. "Ow!" I cried and jumped back as Ellie exited the car.

"Sorry, you were just standing there...I was coming to see if something was wrong." She said, I watched as her hand went to her wrist and began to snap the rubberband. I couldn't leave her, it would break her completely. Sixteen, dad gone...mom in rehab...ex cutter...living with her boyfriend...a boyfriend whose feelings for an x-girlfriend were resurfacing. I pushed Emma back into my mind as far as I could and placed my arm around Ellie's waist. I felt her relax and we entered the school never knowing what was going to happen in the next 3 days.

Ellie's POV

It was so strange when Sean stood there. Standing next to my door, watching the school, not moving. I turned and looked towards the school and saw a tearful Emma walk away. My whole body stiffened and I slammed the door open. Hitting Sean in the legs and bring him back to earth. When I saw the confusion in his eyes as he rubbed his legs I knew nothing was going on. I apologized and when he didn't reply I felt the need again..the need to hurt myself. I crept my hand to my wrist and snapped the rubberband, twitching ever so slightly but basking in physical pain rather than emotional. Calmness swept over me and I felt Sean's arm around my waist and we walked into the school. Looking around me I saw Marco and smiled and waved. Ashley and Craig were there too and so was Manny, talking to JT. It was a normal day at Degrassi and I chided myself for having thought otherwise.

As we entered Mr. Simpson's room I saw Emma sitting at his desk grading tests. I locked eyes with her not knowing why. I was saying in my mind Stay away from Sean. But outloud I simply said Hi. When she didn't reply I looked behind me and Sean was locked in a gaze with her. They were speaking yet their lips didn't move. They were bonded and I was not between their unblinking gaze. Snapping my rubberband and leaving a small welt on my wrist as I walked to Sean and gave him a kiss. Attempting to break their gaze, but he did not move. Only when the bell rang and I sat at my own computer as did Sean and Emma did either of them move.

As class went by Emma did not shift her gaze from her computer screen. Sean, I noticed, glanced at her every chance he got. I couldn't help wondering if I was going to lose Sean and wondered if he was falling back in love with her.

Emma's POV

I sat at Snake's desk grading tests. I concentrated as much as I could and corrected each test with ease. But my mind was elsewhere. Thent hey walked in, when I saw those familiar blue eyes and his smile I thought my heart switched places with my stomach. I smiled nicely and looked down, trying not to let the tears I was holding in out. I looked up again braving what I feared. But instead of seeing him staring at Ellie with love he was staring at me. I stared back into those eyes with so much pain behind them. We kept that gaze until the bell rang. Even Ellie's kiss didn't break it. All during class I could feel Ellie's glare boring into my back. She knew I still loved him and she knew as well as I did that Sean could very well still be in love with me.

My first degrassi fic so be kind! R&R PLEASE!

Love Roxy

Preview for Day 2

Sean's POV

"Ellie I...I..." I stammered, I couldn't get my words together.

"What Sean what? What are you going to say?" She snapped. Tears brimming her eyes. I stood in disbelief as she went off. Then she said it..."Choose."

"What?"

"Choose. Her or Me." She said simply and walked off snapping her rubberband violently.


	2. Day 2

_(The more reviews I get the faster I post Day 3 and lemme tell you this is a good chapter. So R&R:D)_

Day 3

Ellie's POV

I had gone through so many emotions yesterday I didn't know where to begin. So I confronted Sean while he was most vulnerable; in the shower. He jumped when I flung the curtain back revealing all of him but he continued to wash his hair. It was so hard to be mad at him when I watche deach of his muscles act in turn and making him even more gorgeous then I already percieved him to be. But I had to talk to him about Emma and what he was thinking/feeling. I couldn't put it off, there was too much at risk.

"Sean," I asked, flicking the rubberband against my wrist.

"Hmm?" He replied rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

"Is there anything...going on between you and Emma Nelson?" I put my head in my hands and sighed waiting for the answer. Instead I heard the shower shut off and the rustling of the shower curtain. I looked up and saw Sean putting a towel around his waist and running his hand through his hair.

"Sean...did you hear me?" Ia sked. Wondering if he was ignoring me or if this was his way of saying yes. He turned his back to me and splashed cold water on his face waking him up officially. I sighed and left the bathroom and entered the bedroom. On the bed was my bag...and a note. I walked over and picked up the note with shaking hands.

_Ellie_

_Today at some point I know you're going to ask me if there's anything going on between me and Emma. The answer is no nothing is going on. Now I could be like most loser boyfriends and ask why you want to know but I already know that. The way I was acting yesterday would make anyone think that. Yes I may still love Emma, but very deep down. I hurt her bad and I doubt she'll ever forgive me for a lot of things The point is I'm with you and that's the I want it._

_Love Sean_

I held the piece of lined paper to my heart and let out a huge sigh. No one could know how relieved I was. I went into the kitchen expecting to see Sean there instead I found no one just another note. I grabbed it wondering what I'd find.

_Here's the keys, I took the bus c u l8er_

_-Sean_

The one thing on the note that stood out to me was that instead of a love Sean it was -Sean. Looking down I saw the red convertible's car keys. The first thing that ran through my mind was the thought he had left to meet Emma. But as I reread the first note I didn't believe it and ignored my gut. I grabbed the keys and ran out the door choking back tears that at any moment could break into full out sobbing. As I drove to school I realized that I had not put my armbands on that hide my scars. Panicking I searched the car, after it parked, for a jacket of some sort. The only thing I could find was a jean jacket that looked remarkably like the one that Emma had had two years back, but it wasn't Emma had destroyed that jacket for some reason...no one ever knew why.

I walked by all the familiar faces and people smiling in reply to their waves and smiles. I arrived at my locker which was right by Mr. Simpson's room. While I twisted the lock to the correct numbers I looked into the classroom. Emma and Sean were about a foot apart and were talking. Then they began to fight. As Emma started to yell something Sean leaned down and kissed her. She was sstunned and then when he didn't pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck, one of his hands placed itself on her waist...the other on her cheek. I felt my knees go weak as they stayed locked in that kiss, not moving. With their eyes closed and their arms around eachother they did not notice me hurridly leave running down the hall. Then I stopped and thought for a moment then ran back. Slamming the classroom door open Emma and Sean swiftly turned their heads and looked at me.

"Oh..Ellie...Umm" she looked at Sean and bit her bottom lip, pulling away Sean stepped towards me, putting his hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off.

"Ellie..this it was nothing." He said quickly. I saw the hurt cross Emma's face and I knew that to her it meant something.

Emma's POV

We were fighting again. But this time, it wasn't over what we did or did not do. It was how we felt and what we were going to do about it.

"Sean you have Ellie, you don't need me!" I cried trying to stop tears.

"Emma, I always loved you." He said looking me in the eye.

"Sean, you and Ellie are for eachother. Not me and you. It's not meant to be." I yelled.

"And why not!" He cried. He ran his hand through his hair frusterated.

"I'm sorry, we're just not meant for eachother...I..." I was cut off. I opened my eyes and looked into the face of Sean, his face so close to mine, his lips on mine, suddenly everything fell out of view except for us two. When I was sure he would not pull away I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist and cheek. We remained in that kiss until the door slammed open and there stood Ellie.

I pulled away from Sean and tried to think of something tos ay but there were no words. Then he stepped forward and told her that it meant nothing. My hear broke when he said that and by Ellie's face I knew she saw it on mine. I swallowed my tears and grabbed my bag off of the desk.

"I...I have to go." I said and started to the door. "I...I'm sorry Ellie." Wasll I managed to say before squeezing between the door and Ellie. I ran down the hall to the bathroom. Hanging my bag on the door and drawing my feet on the toilet seat I stayed there.

Sean's POV

Her lips felt so perfect on my lips, like a pair of pants that fit just right. When Ellie walked in I was mixed with emotions. Being with Emma I had felt so complete but when I placed my hand on Ellie's shouler I felt nothing. The anger and hurt on her face was unbearable so I said said something idioticand so stupid it could have cost me Emma forever. I said it was nothing. Not only was that stupid...but it was also a lie. I could not believe that I had said that. But as Emma ran away and Ellie glared at me with unbearable pain I could not stop my emotions for Emma and I couldn't take back that kiss. Emma and I had been goin' off about me and Ellie and how we were meant to be not me and Emma. I couldn't take it. So I kissed her. I could tell she was hesitant but soon went into it like me.

Ellie stared at me waiting for a real explanation that I knew I had to give. I sighed and took her hands.

"Ellie..I" She cut me off and pushed me away. I was shocked but that didn't stop me from saying anything, "Ellie I...listen it..." I stammered, I couldn't get my words together.

"What Sean what? What are you going to say?" She snapped, tears brimming her eyes. I stood in disbelief as she went off. "Don't tell me that kiss didn't mean anything. That it was nothing!" She yelled. "I know damn well that you still love her!" I opened my mouth to answer but she continued. "I saw the way you looked at her yesterday and I saw how you kissed her today. You kissed her like you meant it with you whole heart. You never kissed me like that...not once." She whispered the last sentence as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Ellie listen..I did mean it when I kissed you..I did." I sighed I had nothing.

"No Sean don't Ellie me..you know what has to happen." She said quietly. I nodded and waited for her to say it was over.

"Choose," She said simply, tears disappearing.

"What?" I asked taken aback.

"Choose...me or her." She said, turned on her heal, and walked down the hall.

As she exited the school I could see er snapping her rubberband violently. I saw her grab her wrist tightly as she ran down the stairs.

Thanks for all the gr8 reviews I've been getting! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! R&R

Love Roxy

Preview for Day 3

Sean's POV

I walked into the bathroom. Ellie had left the shower curtain half open. I pulled it all the way open. She didn't move from washing her face.

"I have a decision." She rinsed her face and looked at me.

(OOooh what will he say? R&R enough and you'll find out :D lol hehe )


	3. Day 3 Part 1 of 2

_(Thanks for all the support I'm getting I really appreciate. Well here it is Day 3...Part 1 of 2)_

Day 3-Part 1

Emma's POV

I sat in the bathroom for what seemed like hours..then I went home. The next day I laid in bed waiting for my mom to come harass me into going to school as usual. When I went downstairs Jack was curled up on the couch sleeping and a note was on the table next to him.

Emma

Since you're staying home keep an eye on Jack. Be Home Soon!

Love Mom

I sighed and looked at my 1 year old brother sleeping. He'd gotten big over the past year and still growing. I smiled at him as he punched the air with his pudgy fist.

Sitting next to Jack, who continued to sleep, I picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Flipping through channels I came across the news. I was about to hit the up button for the next channel when Sean's house cam into view. The reporter came on.

"Yes Donald, very sad indeed. Now onto..."

I flipped to the news recap channel. I felt my stomach turn. Ellie was being wheeled on a stretcher to an awaiting ambulance. Sean's car was nowhere in sight which confirmed he had gone to school. I jumped up and started dressing Jack, I had to get to Sean.

Sean's POV

_Begin Flashback_

I got home last and found Ellie sitting on the couch watching TV. In her hand I saw a piece of pizza and a bottle of water in her hand. I sat down next to her and watched the black and white movie with her. WhenI sat near her she scooted over, when I reached for her hand she pulled away and when I put my arma round her she stood uip, obviously fed up.

"Who do you choose?" She asked, I didn't know what to say. "I'm going to take a shower. I hope you decide by the time I'm done." She turned and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door.

I picked up the phone and dialed Emma's number and hung up. Rubbign my temples I thought...Emma had always been there and she wasn't as needy as Ellie. But if..he let her go she might do something drastic. Growling to myself I stood up and went to the kitchen, eating the last piece of pizza. I came to my decision as I ate my pizza and downed some soda. I walked into the bathroom, Ellie had left the shower curtain half open. I walked over and opened it the rest of the way...she didn't even move from washing her face.

"I have a decision." She rinsed her face and looked at me. As beautiful as she was with water cascading down her gorgeous hair and pale white skin I didn't love her. She nodded and started washing her hair as I sat on the toilet seat, just as she had the day before. "Emma." I said. She rinsed her hair and grabbed a towel before looking at me, tears welling in her eyes.

"W...what...?" She asked, clutching the towel to her.

"Emma," I aid flaty. She stared at me and then glared.

"If she'll have you," She spat and stormed to the bedroom, locking the door. That was the last time I saw her.

_End Flashback_

I was sitting in the office wondering what was so urgetn. The office was abuzz. The phones were ringing off the hook and people were running back and forth, papers fluttering.

I thought about Emma and what I had said. I thought about how much I missed her and how I was sure that this was going to work. While I drowned myself in these thoughts Mr.Raditch came out.

"Mr. Cameron, come into my office." He said solemnly. I followed him in and sat in the chair across his desk.

"Yes sir?" I said.

"Were you a friend of Eleanor Nash?" He asked, holding up a picture of her taken only a week ago. She was sitting in the Zen garden with Ashley. Craig had snapped the picture just as she smiled her best smile along with Ashley, the two were beautiful in that picture.

"Yes, she was my girlfriend." I paused when I heard the was. "We're living together.." I said, realizing she'd have nowhere else to go.

"Are you aware that only a few hours ago Ms. Nash was taken to the hospital in an ambulance?" He aske.d

"What?" I replied, hoping I'd heard wrong.

"Mr. Cameron, Eleanor was found in your apartment with an empty pill bottle in one hand and a science compass in the other." I felt paralyzed, I couldn't move. Mr. Raditch paused and looked down. "Her wrists were mutilated." He finished. My hands gripped the arms of the chair and I began to sweat. Ellie...oh please God...no..not Ellie...this is my fault...oh God.

"Is..." I swallowed the growing lump in my throat. "Is she okay?" I asked. "Will she be alright?" Mr. Raditch sighed again and looked at me.

"She is in critical condition right now...we're not sure how long she'll last." He said. I juped up and ran out of the door. I saw Emma handing Jack to her step-dad. I ran to her and gaver her a big hug. She looked me in the eye and pulled me to the car. I stopped her.

"Emma what's going on?" I asked. I wondered if she knew or if she was just wanting to be alone with me.

"We have to get to the hospital!" She yelled, opening the car door to the drivers seat. "You coming or not?" She asked, full of determination. I hopped into the passenger seat and we sped to the hospital. As we drove my hand intertwined with hers.

Emma's POV

While we drove Sean's hand found mine and mixed our fingers. I smiled inside. When his warm hands hit mine that had been so cold I wanted to melt. We drove in silence. Both of us wondering if Ellie would be okay. We had both been told from reliable sources that she had downed a bottle of pills and mutilated her wrists with a science compass. She had been bleeding so badly,s he ahd second thought sand dialed 911. But after a few seconds of speaking with the emergency operator she had passed out. He squeezed my hand and I looked at him for a second.

"Emma, about yesterday. I didn't mean itt.." He said quickly.

"I know Sean...I know." I squeezed his hand as we arrived at our destination. We dashed from the car and entered the emergency room. Not knowing what was to come.

Sean's POV

We ran into a nurse as we headed to the emergency counter. Her tray of bandages flew into the air.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Emma cried and began picking up the bandages and hurridly placing them on the tray. When they were all on she grabbed my hand and we went to the counter.

"Ellie Nasth," I said, suddenly realizing that she was Eleanor here. "Eleanor Nash," I said to the confused nurse.

"Oh she's in critical care, I'm not sure..."

"Please we have to see her!" Emma said. Why was she so anxious to see Ellie?

"Are you family?" Emma looked at me and nodded.

"I'm her sister and this is our brother." She said. Our hands under the counter we let go.

The woman looked surprised but nodded and directed us to her room. I will never forget the shock and feeling I felt when I saw Ellie lying in the bed with thick bandages on her wrists, IV's everywhere...blood being pumped into her to replace what she had lost. Emma ran over and hugged Ellie.

"Oh Ellie," She cried softly. Then it hit me.

"Emma is Ellie really your sister?" I asked.

"No," She replied. "But still look what I've done to her." She cried. I sighed...

"It's my fault, I told her I chose you when she said choose." As Emma opened her mouth the doctor came in, a grim look on his face.

So what do you guys think? Keep R&Ring...thanks for all the gr8 reviews I've gotten so far!

Love Roxy


	4. Day 3 Part 2 of 2

Day 3: Part 2 of 2

Emma's POV

I held Ellie in my arms, tears streaming down my cheeks. Ellie was limp as I held her, an unsteady beat was the only sound in the room. As Sean watched me hld her he asked me if Ellie really was my sister. No, I had replied wondering why he asked. The doctor walked in and began talking to Sean. Wiping tears away I stood up and walked over, refraining from holding his hand; we were supposed to be brother and sister.

"Doctor how is she?" Sean asked. I stood in fear.

"We don't know if she'll make it. She's lost a lot of blood and we're not getting enough blood back in her as she loses it." He walked over to Ellie.

"But she's bandaged. How's it coming out?" I askd. He picked her hand up and held the bottom of her wrist up for us to see. I cringed and Sean hugged me. The bandages, although they were thick, were soaked in blood. I turned and buried my face in Sean's chest, more tears coming out. Sean wrapped his arms around me.

"Doctor...will she live?" Sean asked, his voice quivering. Ellie's heartbeat became more irregular. The doctor I could hear began changing her bandages. I couldn't bare to turn and around and see.

Sean's POV

He slowly unwrapped the bandages around Ellie's limp wrist. He removed one completely from her wrist and revealed two inch deep gashes. I gasped and held Emma closer. As he held her wrist and reached for more bandages more blood spilled down her arm. Quickly he grabbed a rag and held it tightly to her wrist. I let go of Emma and walked over. I put my hand around her wrist and held the rag in place, nodding to the doctor. Emma came over and placed her hand ovre mine and the rag, no words could comfort us. No words were needed much less wanted. The blood started to come through the rag. Emma made a gag sound and turned her head away. I looked at Ellie and with my free hand I brushed a strand of sweaty hair away from her face. Her face did not shift in the slightest way and that worried me.

The doctor removed the rag, and our hands, and started wrapping thick gauze and tape to her wrist.

"Doctor...why not just stitch it up?" Emma asked, my hand on her shoulder.

"We've tried that three times and all times they've come out on their own." He sighed and repeated the process of wrapping her other wrist. Gently he placed her hands by her sides. Scratching the nape of his neck he looked up. "It doesn't look good," He began to change the empty blood bag and replaced it with a full one. After it was hoooked up the blood slowly went into the IV tube and into Ellie. She didn't move and inch for the next three hours Emma and I sat there watching her. The doctor left shortly after changing the IV bag. AFter the third hour I stood up and stretched. As Emma shifted in her seat the steady beeping we'd been hearing for three hours started going haywire. First high then low then high again. Her heart began beeping widly and we didn't know what to do. I looked into Emma's face with a fearful face with my own. Emma panicked, jumped up, ran to the nurse call button, and pressed it. By the time the nurse go there Ellie's heart machine showed one long line. Ellie's heart had stopped.

Emma's POV

Everything was a blur. All I can remember is Ellie's heart stopping and Sean holding me close. If you asked me what happened during the hours they tried to revive Ellie I couldn't tell you. I couldn't believe what I had caused. She had done this to herself.

Sean's POV

I held onto Emma unable to close out everythign. I cried while she wasn't looking and when she did look I dried my tears quickly. A very difficult task.

Ellie was pronounced dead at 10:45 PM.

Ellie's POV

I dropped Sean off at Craig's house. He couldn't go to his own and I drove to my house. My parents and brother were still gone and probably wouldn't be back until later. I sat on my couch and thought about what I had caused. I rubbed my arms and rocked back and forth.

'My fault...my fault...mine...' I chanted to myself. I walked to Snake's cabinet and pulled out his gun and stared at it. The guilt was just to much. I put it to my head.

Sean's POV

I sat in Craig's house staring into space. Something in my gut told me that I needed to go be with Emma. At first I ignored the feeling, but it kept nagging at me. Finally I grabbed Craig's keys and drove his car to Emma's house. As I pulled up I heard a gunshot.

Emma's POV

I held the gun to my head and scribbled a quick note to Sean and my family. Tears streaming down my face I slowly pulled the trigger. Everything went black as headlights came into the driveway.

Sean's POV

I ran into the house.

"Emma!" I yelled, knowing what I was about to find.

On the living room floor was emma. Blood around her head and a small hole in the side. I bent down to find a pulse...there wasn't one.

I looked around, sobbing uncontrollably, and saw a note. It read...

Sean & Family,

I luv you so much but i killed ellie, i dont deserve to live if she cant.

Goodbye...emma

I sat down, my whole body shook with the racking sobs that were coming from me. I saw the gun near Emma and grabbed it. I stared at it realizing that I hadn't just caused Ellie's death but Emma's as well. Emma...my Emma...she was gone. I put the gun to my head and looked at Emma. Lying down next to her I put the gun between my eyes and pulled the trigger.

My fault was the last thought through my mind and my world went pitch black.

What'd you guys think? I hoped you liked it. Sorry it's so sad but that's writing for ya (I cried while I wrote it.) I thank all the people who reviewed and I hope you guys R&R my other stories! You've all been gr8 and I hoped you liked my first Degrassi fanfic.

Love Roxy


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Snake and Spike walked into the house and found a horrific sight. Screaming Spike rushed to her daughter and screamed louder. Snake immediatly called 911. Sean and Emma were lying next to eachother one hand overlaping the other, the other sprawled to the side. Spike was in initial shock and was glad that she had left Jack at her mom's house. Snake held Spike while Spike held Emma in her arms. Sean lay there alone with no one to hold him. When the ambulance and police arrived Spike found the note from Emma. She broke down and started sobbing uncontrolably.

When Sean's parents, in Wasaga, found out about Sean's suicide they did not know what to do. They had left so many things unsaid and so many fights left without fixing them. No one really knew what happened to them after Sean's funeral. They were never heard from again.

Spike and Snake moved away with Jack to a new house near Degrassi so that Jack could attend the school in later years. Spike never truly regained all her compusure and never would. She'd lost her daughter and nothing could ever replace that. At night she would go into Jack's room and hold him while he slept, begging him not to leave her. It was her only wish and it was her only regret not having been there when Ellie had died.

Ellie's mother was released shortly after Ellie's death. When she recieved the news she tried to hold it in and keep herself sober but...she died of cardiac arrest.

As for Emma, Ellie, and Sean they lost their lives over a stupid love triangle. Something so trivial was everything to them and it caused them their death. But why couldn't Emma and Sean lived and coped with it,with eachother instead of ending their lives. No one knows, maybe they foudn the guilt to much. What ever the cause there is one thing that everyone realized. Love can kill but it can also heal. That it is better to live then to die. And that we all make choices...lets just hope that we make the right one.


End file.
